Kuriyama Ebi
, nicknamed The Shrimp, is one of the main characters in Galactic Warriors Pretty Cure!. She is a 14-year old girl who almost always gets into many fights with other people at school and is the most hated student in the world. She is considered the youngest in the group due to her dimwittedness. Her alter ego is . Appearance Ebi is a short girl with fair skin, brunette hair tied into curly pigtails with gray-blue strings and hazel eyes. She wears a short light yellow T-shirt with her black bra sticking out and wears navy blue shorts with a visible black thong. She also wears dark brown knee-length boots. As Cure Comet, wings grow out of her back and heels, her eyes become bright orange and her hair becomes longer and apricot-colored, with her gray blue strings becoming yellow. Her Cure outfit consists of a white off-shoulder shirt covered by a brown strapless shirt with yellow tints around it, dark orange fingerless gloves, an orange skirt also with yellow tints and brown, high-heeled shoes with yellow tints. Personality Ebi is a tomboyish, bad-mannered, rude, spoiled and bratty girl who always thinks that being a Pretty Cure makes her hard to live as an ordinary teen. She is infamous for her annoying and ditzy personality, unpredictably going into fights with several other students. She hates being called "shrimp" or "prawn" by other people, despite her name meaning "shrimp" in Japanese. She also thinks that being a Pretty Cure is a waste of time and affects her freedom, despite trying to get used to it. However, despite her rudeness and air-headed behavior, Ebi also seems to be full of ethics and moral. She thinks making parody videos is okay, but not if it hurts someone's feelings. Yaya doesn't trust her, and it usually leads to an argument between the two. History Early life Ebi was born in a summer day in Hanagami District in Japan to Iraqi parents. When she was 4 years old, her parents got divorced due to frequently getting into arguments, and she currently lives with her father, who runs a bread shop. Ever since that, she has never seen or heard her mother ever again. At the age of 6, she started school, and everybody teased her and said that she was a "shrimp". This lead to a breakdown for her and decided to move to another school at the start of the 7th Grade. She was still called a shrimp, but didn't give up anyways. Galactic Warriors Pretty Cure! and becoming Cure Comet In a cold November night, while Ebi studying for her science homework, an asteroid suddenly crashes in front of her house. When she quickly ran out of her room, figuring out what that sound was, she sees a smartphone in there. When she was picking the phone up (stupidly thinking it was a Christmas gift), it eerily turns itself on. When the phone turned on, she threw it away and and walked like a normal person until she felt like hovering in the air. After that, she turned into Cure Comet, and fell down again creating an earthquake, almost destroying her house. Comet then asks herself is she was supposed to look like the Shrimp Princess of the Sea. After saying that, she becomes shocked because she hates that character and picks up the phone again to transform her back. Cure Comet is the alter ego of Ebi. She is represented by stars and has the power of ice. In order to transform into this Pretty Cure, she has to turn on the PreCure Galactic Smartphone, activate the mic and shout "Galactic PreCure, transform!". Attacks ' '- Cure Comet curls up into a powered comet-like ball and hits the enemy. - Cure Comet jumps up in the air and hits the ground, creating an earthquake. - Cure Comet shoots a yellow beam from her hand and hits it on the enemy. Cure Comet blows a kiss, which freezes the enemy once it is hit. Etymology :' literally means "shrimp" or "prawn", which is ironic, since Ebi is allergic to shrimps. It also explains why Ebi gets so many shrimp-related insults at school. ': ' means "chestnut". translates to "mountain". If two of these words get set together, it will become "chestnut mountain". So overall, Ebi Kuriyama's name will be translated to "shrimp chestnut mountain". Trivia * Ebi is based of a boy who goes at Flower's school who is also the most hated student, being called a "shrimp" due to his name closer to that word and getting into many fights with other people. Ebi also has similar appearance and personality like him. * Ebi has autism. Gallery Comet and Aesthetic stance.png|Cure Comet and Cure Aesthetic Shrimp Girl 3.png|Comet Earthquake! Ebi in school uniform.png|Ebi in her school uniform. Category:Characters Category:Orange Cures Category:Cures Category:Females Category:Galactic Warriors Pretty Cure!